An Odd Pair
by JapanLurve101
Summary: Inuyasha goes to Kouga's territory looking for the usual, a fight. Instead, he gets something unexpected. Yaoi. Flamers beware, please go somewhere else. InuGinta- OneShot.


Blind rage. Nobody else in all of Japan was a better vision of that now than Inuyasha. Of course, not all of it was ­_his _fault, Kouga just had a talent at tearing into his brain and setting it on fire. It wasn't exactly the day for anyone to set his temper off either, with Kagome gone for nearly a month, no new shards to look for, and all other imaginable causes of absolute boredom that he could suffer. This was just the last straw for him. So there he was, leaping from one tree-branch to the next and charging straight through the air toward the wolf-demon's territory, practically learning how to fly. All the while, as the wind whipped through his hair, he kept tearing through the scene, grumbling up a storm at himself over Kouga's professionally precise words.

_"Well if my woman's not here, then I really don't have time to kick your ass again, mutt-face, so maybe I'll catch you later."_

Right in the middle of the reminiscing, the hanyou unexpectedly found himself flying through a series of branches and twigs, approaching the ground at an alarming rate. A few seconds of aimlessly flailing his arms around and he finally caught hold on a tree that could actually take the pressure. Still, he first realized that he only got one hand on the branch before realizing that he just taken a faulty jump.

"Dammit…" Inuyasha grunted as the wood began to splinter in half with a crack.

For then, he was dead silent with his face in the ground and a huge temper festering in him, just waiting to explode. Eventually, of course, the words had to float back into his mind and light the match again. He rolled over, his eye twitched, and then a variety of forest creatures went running or flying away.

"SCREW YOU KOUGA!" He roared louder than he thought was possible.

Wondering if maybe he had finally screamed himself to death, he just laid there for a minute before finally getting back up and looking for the next tree. He brushed himself off and took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings. It was clear that the forest was thinning, the ground was losing its green and the trees losing their quantity. Surely the wolves den wasn't too far from him now. He would get his revenge on that mangy wolf once and for all. Inuyasha caught sight of his next liftoff-point and strolled over to the trunk. He grabbed onto a knot in the trunk and pulled himself up.

"_She is not HIS woman…" _he screamed in his head, pushing his foot into the nearest foothold. He reached for the thick base of the branch.

"_That stupid wolf CANNOT kick my ass…"_

He swiped for the next handle on the tree. He grasped it.

"_He has NEVER kicked my ass…"_

As soon as he pulled all the way up and balanced himself on the sturdiest branch he could find, his eye started twitching again. The hanyou kept on pulling upward until the vast plain of treetops was in view. Hand on the last branch to the top, he halted.

"…AND I AM NOT A MUTT!!" His voice echoed across the horizon. The angry little speck of red and silver among all of the green shot directly upward and darted back down to the next spot. Soon enough, he was right back on track to his target, with the same, usual blind rage.

Another minute and Inuyasha was feeling rocks beneath his feet instead of trees. The forest had fallen behind him and the smell of wolves began assaulting his nose like the first guards of the fortress. At this thought, he couldn't help but smirk. Kouga probably didn't even know that he was coming. Hell, he almost wished that Kouga _did _know that he was on the way. The picture made him want to laugh. It was really just Kouga that was the problem, though. To be honest, even though he would never admit it, Inuyasha actually liked wolves alright. The fact the Kouga was one of them was just a happenstance, one that he ended up using against his rival. He was hoping that Kouga wouldn't be the coward that he was and force him to kill anyone else. This was their fight.

"Stupid wolf better fight me like a man…" he grumbled as he landed on a particularly elevated rock. With the scent all around him, sure enough, he could make out some faint, flickering lights of orange showing on the rocks in the distance. He was in their territory now and the sun had just completely slipped away.

"_Heh. Perfect."_ Inuyasha pondered over his options. He wondered if maybe he should jump out at Kouga when he wasn't expecting it or maybe wait until everyone was asleep and then make his strike.

"Or maybe I should just take him head-on…" he started thinking aloud. Now he was really having a tough decision. This one was going to take some planning. With that, he sat down at the ledge and started swinging his leg around. A toothy grin hit the hanyou's face. "Maybe I should grab his tail and cut it right off." It took a while for the scene to play in his head, but when it was done, he burst into an overly hysterical session of laughter.

"…But I like Kouga's tail, Inuyasha…" an innocent voice startled Inuyasha out of his laugh and straight off the ledge. Ginta groaned at the small thud he heard when the hanyou hit the ground. He carefully peered over at the red-clad dog at the bottom. He wasn't budging. "Hmm. I though he knew I was there…" Ginta felt slightly bad.

The feisty hanyou's voice flew up to Ginta's ear. "I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

Ginta chuckled, Inuyasha was always funny when he was angry. He directed his voice with his hand. "Need any help, Inuyasha?"

"NO! Why would I need help from some wolf!" The voice came up again.

Ginta had another laugh. "Alright, Inuyasha, see you later." He continued to fool with the hanyou, simply walking away like it was nothing.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had fell right back into frustration and upon seeing the wolf some eight meters above him stroll off, he started scampering up the wall of rock. "Hey! Hold on! I didn't say you could go yet!"

Ginta smiled again and stopped. He only waited a few seconds for the panting Inuyasha to come clambering over the edge.

"Hi, there, Inuyasha." He greeted as he usually did.

The hanyou got back on his feet and let out a deep store of air before taking in the next one. "Yeah…" he panted once more. "…great seeing you and all of that. Now tell me where that bastard boss of yours, Kouga is." He commanded the wolf.

Ginta set down his spear and rested on a nearby rock. "Well…" He began with a hand on his cheek, pretending to be thoughtful. "…last time I checked he was about a hundred kilometers from here." Ginta chuckled again. "I think you hit the wrong place with your brilliant plans, Inuyasha."

The silver-haired man didn't seem to digest what he had heard. His eye went back to twitching. "Whaterya sayin?" he muttered.

Ginta leaned on his hand. "Sorry, Inuyasha, he's gone."

"Gone…" Inuyasha repeated.

Ginta nodded. "Yep. He's dealing with a demon problem in the northern territories. Won't be back in four days, at least."

"But…" Inuyasha whined. "But we… I was…" The hanyou glared at Ginta. "But he's always here!"

Ginta picked up his spear and got to his feet. "Not today, sorry." He began fiddling with the tip of his weapon. "I guess you could wait here for four days or go to his cave and mess it up or something…"

Inuyasha let a sigh escape. "Nah. That would be boring."

Ginta shrugged. "Okay, Inuyasha, just don't do anything stupid like attacking-"

"Hey! I'm not stupid! Shut up!" The dog snapped instantly.

"Fine! That wasn't what I meant, alright?" Ginta replied, his hands waving. Running a hand through his white hair, he turned away and started walking toward the trees at the bottom of the slope. "Well, see you again sometime."

Inuyasha, rather surprised at the abrupt departure, watched the wolf-demon head downward for a moment. "Where ya going?" the hanyou raised an eyebrow.

Ginta's head swiveled back. "Someone else will take over this post soon, I'm taking a bath." He continued his walk away from the hanyou.

At the mention of that last word, Inuyasha realized he had just forced his body into jumping all the way across a forest and climbing up a cliff just to settle a grudge. Sure enough, his haori was sticking to his damp skin and he was still breathing strongly. "…Um" he reached his hand out to the distant wolf ahead. "Hey, Ginta…" he called. Apparently he wasn't heard, so he called again. "Ginta!"

"Eh?" Ginta stopped again, looking back at Inuysha.

The hanyou rubbed the back of his head. "So, where are you taking your bath?"

Ginta answered with a raised eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Well…" Inuysha felt even more awkward. "I sort of… need one."

Ginta laughed. "If you want to come, it's a really great hot spring."

"Thanks." Inuyasha sighed as he went trailing after Ginta.

Inuyasha impatiently scratched his head. "You said that it was close." He reminded Ginta ahead of him.

"It's close enough for me, but not you, I guess." Ginta sent back to Inuyasha absent-mindedly.

A pair of eyes narrowed with a grunt. "…was just asking." The dog muttered.

Inuyasha had begun detecting the scent of a spring some time ago, yet he was growing annoyed over how long it was taking for the other senses to catch something. He had wondered if Ginta was leading him in circles for a while before remembering how the wolf leading the way was detached from his leader that Inuyasha infinitely despised. Ginta really did have an undeniable innocence about him, Hakkaku too for that matter. Somehow this recurring silence between them made the dog feel like something was being wasted. Strangely, he usually preferred silence over chatter so he could enjoy the various noises of the outside world, whether it was birds in the sunrise or the wind in the trees that gently crossed his ears. He found some small interest several times in simply watching the wolf a few steps ahead of him walking, sometimes turning his eyes to different components of the trees around them. Then, there was that mysterious urge to run some fingers through Ginta's snowy scalp of hair which had been there from the first few times Inuyasha had seen him. However, he preferred not to think about that and just off as something similar to the universal interest everyone had in touching his dog-ears.

Finally, the hanyou decided that he was tired of watching. "…hey, Ginta." He called, tilting his head.

"We're almost there." Ginta didn't even bother looking back.

Inuyasha frowned. "Can I ask what I was really going to ask?"

"Oh…" realized the wolf. "Ask whatever you want." He replied back to Inuyasha.

Again, the dog scratched his head. "Umm…" the right words were a challenge. "I was just wondering if you knew…"

At that, there wasn't very much speech from hanyou. Ginta's eyebrow rose. "…well?"

"Is Kouga's tail real?" Inuyasha thoughtfully traced his left temple.

A small laugh escaped Ginta. "Everyone wants to know that…" The wolf stood facing the hanyou with a grin. "But you're the first one who actually asked."

"So?" Inuyasha defended. "Just answer."

Ginta pushed through a layer of branches. "It wags." he glanced back before going ahead.

Inuyasha followed closely, interested. "Seriously?" A branch full of small leaves sprung back into his face. By now he could tell they had arrived.

"Well, it used to." Ginta corrected himself. "But then he stopped doing it."

The wolf rustled into the clearing where Inuyasha followed behind to share the sight of a small body of water bordered in large rocks and steam rolling off of it. The dog-demon inhaled the thick, yet pleasant fumes of the air. "I always thought it was fake…" he kneeled at the bright edge of the water.

"Most people do." Ginta said as he watched the silver-haired hanyou wade his fingers through the steamy water.

"Hmm." The dog withdrew his hand from the heat. "You were right" he admitted, watching Ginta do whatever he had started to do.

The wolf casually began unfastening his chest plate. "I'm just hoping no one finds it for a while."

"Uh…" Inuyasha halted as he watched Ginta remove his armor and expose his bare chest, eyes closed as he enjoyed the steam around him.

Ginta strolled along the edge of the spring, pulling off the fur appendages on his wrists and legs until he was in nothing but the wrap on his hips. Then, like nothing, he untied the waist and cast off his last piece of clothing, leaving him completely naked. For a while, Inuyasha didn't realize that he had been staring the whole time, surprised at Ginta's lack of self-consciousness until he finally snapped back to reality and his face instantly flushed. He threw his head in the most opposite direction of the nude wolf-demon that he knew and remained frozen there until his rolling thoughts were hit with Ginta's call.

"Aren't you getting in?" he innocently questioned the red-faced dog who was still at the edge of the spring with all of his clothes on.

Inuyasha slowly brought himself to look at Ginta again, who thankfully, was halfway in the water by now. Trying to control the heat pooling in his face, the hanyou stuttered. "Just a minute."

Ginta shrugged and sleepily let his eyelids close. "You're missing out." He reminded the hanyou.

Thankful that Ginta wasn't watching, Inuyasha sat at the edge of the spring, most of his usual thinking stunned for a moment. Eventually he stood up, took a breath, checked to see if the wolf still wasn't looking, and started untying his waist.

_"Wait a minute…"_ He stopped, looking forward at the wolf relaxing in the water, eyes still closed. _"What am reacting so strongly about?"_ he thought. He looked back down to the tie on his waist, relaxing. _"Sheesh."_

He enjoyed a relieved sensation as his haori came off and the air hit his body, which became even better once he pulled off his white undershirt. Tossing those two aside, the dog took one last look at Ginta and began removing his pants. His eyes left the wolf once he was completely nude. Setting his clothes down, he found a place at the opposite end of Ginta and let the first leg slide into the water, followed by the next once he adjusted to the heat. Beginning to enjoy the feeling, Inuyasha let out a deep sigh as he sunk into the water, letting it up to his shoulders.

_"You never find ones this warm…"_ he peacefully mused before opening an eye and noticing that Ginta had opened his own.

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked as he splashed even deeper into the water, surprised again at his overreaction.

Ginta spread his arms out along the rocks at the edge of the spring, relaxing again. "Sorry." He shortly apologized.

Inuyasha gave him another dirty look before rising back up and letting himself relax against the rocks and enjoy the unusually perfect conditions of the spring. Thinking about his master plan to take revenge on Kouga had become so petty by now, he was content with the state of things and lying in the water, surrounded by enjoyable scents. He opened up his nose and inhaled. Trees, steam, moist grass, soil, and something else he didn't quite recognize. Whatever that last thing was, he was enjoying it, but there was still the curiosity. He opened a newly tired eye and made a cursory scan of his surroundings. He was pretty sure that the last scent was Ginta, enjoying the spring across from him, but it was strangely different. There was wondering if perhaps the steam and other scents mixing with Ginta's were making the wolf's aura seem different, somehow stronger, pleasant… potent.

Not sure what had changed, Inuyasha kept the other eye open and watched Ginta, who appeared to be asleep by now. The wolf's chest steadily rose and fell, his muscular torso just above the surface of the spring, small beads of sweat and water sheeting him like dew on grass. Honestly, there was something nice about Ginta's body now that he was holding still, nude, and in plain sight. Inuyasha noticed how nicely built the wolf's chest was without sacrificing that gentle, harmless look that he carried. His face, with eyes closed and being purely relaxed, was, well… cute. It wasn't the dog's favorite word, but that was all that could accommodate Ginta's happy, relaxed face. Inuyasha's eyes trailed across both of the demon's strong arms, laid out along the rocks. Full tufts of dark hair spread from his armpits, looking temptingly soft and seeming to be the only place of bodily hair on Ginta's smooth abdomen. Smooth as it was, he also saw a long scar drawn across his chest from an unknown battle. The effect of seeing it made the hanyou's ears droop for a moment, such nice flesh being damaged. Suddenly, the wolf's chest rose and fell deeply, shifting as he exhaled, which was followed by, to Inuyasha's surprise, a strengthening of that scent he was emitting.

Both eyes open now and on Ginta, Inuyasha traced over his experienced muscles, from the neck to the wolf's nipples, to the top of his abs that were barely above the water. In this, the dog was startled by a stirring in his member, which he tried to stop with no success, his manhood growing hard under the surface of the water.

_"What's the deal?! I'm not looking at him in THAT way… am I?"_ The blushing hanyou echoed in his mind. It took a few moments for him to contemplate that he had been staring at Ginta for some time and… admiring him?

_"Feh. That's impossible."_ Inuyasha scoffed at himself.

Soon enough, though, his eyes somehow trailed back to the sleeping wolf and went over his snowy hair with its dark strip, ceaselessly staring at Ginta's angelic face.

Inuyasha blushed for second time before forcing his eyes shut. _"Dammit. I am!" _He yelled in his head.

He spent the next few minutes trying everything he knew to get rid of the hardness, but grew more and more frustrated by every failure. He wouldn't leave the water, risking Ginta seeing him like this, but he couldn't get his member to soften either. _"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" _He cursed himself again and again.

"Inuyasha?" a familiar, unwanted voice called from across the spring. Ginta was glancing at him with a single eye and there was something on his face that resembled… amusement?

Inuyasha desperately tried to control the blush on his face. "What?" he mumbled back at the wolf.

Ginta's grin grew. "Are you thinking about Kagome?"

Now the frustrated dog knew that he wasn't hiding the blush. _"Shit! How does he know?!"_ his thoughts boomed. "I…" he stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Ginta's other eye opened, still smirking at the dog-demon. "I can smell it on you." The wolf leaned forward. "You're hard, aren't you?"

"Nah-uh!" Inuyasha snapped.

Ginta waved his hands up. "It's fine. It happens to everyone."

Inuyasha scowled at Ginta. "I'm not hard." He declared as sincere as possible.

Ginta leaned back on one of his arms, stretching his chest in a way that Inuyasha didn't need at the moment. "You are. That's fine too." He consoled the upset hanyou from across that spring.

Inuyasha snorted. "Fine." His arms folded. "Just drop it, okay?"

Ginta blinked. "I was just going to ask if you want me to help you with it."

The dog's pair of golden eyes widened. It was a full three seconds before any response. "Wha- what?"

The wolf-demon remained as casual as ever. "You know, help you get rid of it." His words striking the hanyou as completely mad.

There was another quite period of Inuyasha absorbing what he was hearing and then the dog shot up with a splash, his hands in a fist. "Are you serious?!" he yelled.

Ginta stared at Inuyasha as if he the one acting strangely. "What? It's no big deal…" Ginta scratched his head. "Wait…" His expression turned to thought. "…Inuyasha, were you raised in a human village?"

The hanyou huffed. "Yeah, so what?"

Ginta quickly began to laugh, leaving Inuyasha even more angry. "Oh, right." The wolf began. "Humans take that stuff really seriously."

The hanyou relaxed his hands again. "Whatdya mean?" he glared at Ginta some more.

Ginta kept staring at the dog. "I really don't get why humans think it's so bad, it's a totally normal thing. Must be hard keeping it in all the time." He began thinking aloud. "I mean, me and Hakkaku have helped each other out a few times and it's never changed our friendship."

The twitch returned to Inuyasha's eye, now he was simply confused. "That…" he paused, splashing a step backward. "…Is really… weird…"

"Not really." Ginta replied, leaning back again. "All someone needs is a warm body and some touching." Ginta's gaze fell to the water. "But I didn't mean to scare you or anything… sorry."

The hanyou slowly lowered back into the water. "I'm not like that. Don't try anything." he warned in contrast with his thoughts as he sat down again.

The wolf looked at him questioningly. "You sure you don't want any help? It's nothing serious or anything."

"Back off!" Inuyasha growled immediately.

Ginta put up an apologetic hand. "Sorry." He shifted in the water. "If you want me to go, I can get out." He continued, looking guilty.

Inuyasha turned away. "…Forget it." He shrugged.

Ginta responded with a smile. "You sure?"

"Yeah…" the dog murmured, his head still frustrated over the hardness that was still there. He kept trying to hold denial toward the possibility that Ginta's proposition had actually turned him on even more. All of that moving had only made it worse, both him and the wolf across from him. He took another glance at Ginta, already laid back again and falling asleep. He knew that he didn't get this whole thing that wolves did with each other, but trying it out was awfully tempting, especially with the aching need he had developed between his legs. Inuyasha combed a finger through his silver hair for a while… his psyche still jumping back and forth over what he just heard.

Sorting out his reasons, he took a leap. "Ginta…" he weakly called out, which didn't seem to stir the wolf. The dog cleared his throat. "Ginta?"

The white-haired demon opened his eye again. "Want me to go?" he sleepily asked.

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "No…" he wasn't fond of making eye contact for the moment. "I was…" He took another deep breath. "I was thinking… that maybe we could just do something fast?"

Ginta's other eye opened and a mischievous grin spread on his face. "You sure?" He leaned deeper into the water, prepared to move.

Inuyasha knew there was no way he was hiding the red on his face by now. "…just." He sunk even deeper into the spring, hot water rising over his shoulders. "…just something quick, okay?" Saying this was already hard enough for the hanyou, but how much he wanted it was even worse.

Ginta smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Inuyasha. Just try not to take it seriously." He drew through the warm water toward the nervous dog. "…and for the record, Inuyasha…" he settled inches away from the hanyou, who shyly drew back. Ginta chuckled and cornered Inuyasha at the edge of the spring seductively. "…I'm thinking of someone too." He finished.

Inuyasha felt a bead of moisture or sweat trail down the edge of his face, not sure which one it was with Ginta brushing his leg against his own under the water. At the wolf's last statement, he figured it out. "Your scent!" he blurted out.

Ginta tilted his head, which was uncomfortably close to Inuyasha's. "Hmm?"

Inuyasha leaned toward the wolf, surprised at the warmth coming from his naked body. "That's why you smell different than usual!" he lightly poked at Ginta's bare, wet chest. "…you're hard too!"

A little laugh fell out of Ginta. "Of course, how do you think I knew that you were?" he found amusement in the way the hanyou's face tensed again. "But to be honest…" Ginta fingered his chin briefly. "I didn't think that a half-demon like you could smell something so faint…" he began leaning into the dog's legs again, as if the idea was appealing to him.

Inuyasha scowled, uncomfortable with Ginta's advancing. "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

Ginta smirked. "It means…" he slowly tangled his leg around the dog's. "…I'm impressed." The red on the wolf's face grew, he sweetly narrowed his eyes and brought the tip of his nose to Inuyasha's, his warm breath brushing the hanyou and rewarding the wolf with a tiny moan.

Inuyasha wanted to close his eyes and relax, but he was feeling to flustered with Ginta's warmth and aroused scent hanging so close. He knew that he was only getting harder as the white-haired wolf touched their flushed noses together and grinned straight at him, somehow looking dreamy and drunken on his own arousal.

Ginta's gaze ran across the dog's half-submerged form. "You know…" he whispered to his partner. "…you've got a nice body, Inuyasha."

The poor hanyou jumped from the haze he was in and went straight back to confusion. "Y-You're complimenting me?"

Ginta smiled. "Sure." Warmly settling between the dog's legs, he traced a finger down his wet, masculine shoulder. "You deserve it."

"I thought this wasn't supposed to be anything serious…" Inuyasha's ears drooped, uncertain whether or not he should appreciate the wolf's words.

Ginta cocked his light eyebrow. "Trust me, you'd know if I was doing serious stuff." He resumed admiring Inuyasha's nervous body with his finger. "I just thought that you would like hearing that."

The hanyou's blush renewed as he rubbed his neck. "T-thanks… I guess." He was still trying to adjust to having the wolf so close to him feeling all of the heat and scents that came so intensely from his aroused body.

Ginta ran his hands up each arm and pulled in on Inuyasha's shoulders, bringing their faces even closer. "Am I going too fast?" Ginta breathed onto the half-demon's warm face.

It was potent, the feeling of Ginta's touch against the dog's skin, his close, hot breath strongly feeding the arousal in his lower regions. He could barely keep his eyes open, wanting to relinquish his mind to those powerful, yet unsatisfying touches of pleasure that ran across his nerves. "…too… slow." Inuyasha panted, words had become a struggle.

Ginta's seductive, wolfish grin curved up, his two sharp eyeteeth showing happily. "I like you're thinking, Inuyasha." He guided them both higher along the rock they sat on until the tip of Ginta's hard member showed above the water, Inuyasha's only inches apart from it. The white-haired demon lowered his gaze to his erection and brought it to lightly brush against the dog's. He knew that Inuyasha would probably moan like last time, but he wasn't expecting the needy hiss and groan that he received. He noticed that the hanyou had an eye on what he was doing. "Like that, Inuyasha?"

Ginta rubbed their hot erections together a second time, forcing a hazy "…yeah…" out of the dog-demon as he moaned again.

Ginta could was enjoying the sounds he was pulling from Inuyasha, it all made him want to see how far he could push the hanyou. He united their aching members in his hand and continued rubbing them together at a teasingly slow pace. Sure enough, it was filling Ginta with sexual pleasure just as much as it was affecting the dog, he wanted to intensify it, but savoring the moment was pretty tempting too. The wolf kept the pace, listening to Inuyasha moan and gasp in sweet arousal as their cocks built friction.

"…D-dammit, Ginta… go faster…" the dog panted between gasps.

Ginta happily obliged, rubbing and stroking his manhood against Inuyasha even faster, inadvertently driving them higher and raising their arousals out of the water. Both naked demons moaned and panted lightly, enjoying their moment and teetering toward the climax. Jerking his member up and down with Inuyasha's, Ginta used a free finger to run through the dog's soft, silvery locks at the base of his cock, enjoying the unique feeling of the tuft of smooth, straight pubic hair. It felt just as soft as the mane of silver on the dog's head that Ginta was running through with his other set of fingers as he jerked them both off. Finally, the climbing tension convinced Ginta to go even faster, leaving all eyes closed in the sensual haze and both demons panting heavily as they rocked up and down against each other.

Inuyasha took Ginta's irresistible, aroused scent in great doses, the mix of sex, pre-cum, wolf, and sweat overheating his mind and leaving him desperate to inhale even more. He harshly pulled Ginta's warm, naked, sweaty chest against his own as he felt the waves of pleasure pulse from his erection. Sharply, he inhaled Ginta's delicious smell and strongly embraced the wolf's moist, muscular torso, lost in the perfect warmth that they both stirred against each other. The exhausting feeling of their chests rubbing together was so much for the hanyou to bear and soon it became simply too much. Ginta played along and hooked his chin over Inuyasha's wet shoulder, his face panting quickly and his eyes clenched shut. The wolf found how well their nude bodies fit together in the jerking embrace, it only amplified his lust for release. Ginta felt Inuyasha's warm arms wrap around him and pull him tighter, knowing that only a few jerks were left.

The wolf felt his arousal throb once and once again, as did the half-demon. Their mixture of moans and pants escalated into a combined yell during the last few, hard thrusts. Both demons came seconds apart from each other, white fluids covered their stomachs and smaller drops spilled into the spring and along the rocks.

Inuyasha inhaled a deep breath mixed with Ginta's wonderful, hot scent before falling back against the edge of the spring, taking the wolf's body with him in the collapse. Ginta made no protest and effortlessly laid on top of the sweaty, panting hanyou, trying to control his own breath and barely able to open an eye in the haze. After a few more rickety gasps for air, Ginta settled at Inuyasha's side, settling his nose near the underarm and letting the peculiar scent of sweat enter him strongly. A few moments passed, the half-demon regained his slower breath and wiped his brow, amazed at how good that had felt. He wondered if Ginta had fallen asleep again. He hoped not, the dog was definitely up for another round of wolf games.


End file.
